


Color Coded

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do they wear the colors they fight in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coded

It was one of those things it took a while to notice, because he didn't ever really think about it. When you were running from your enemy and trying your best to stay alive, you really didn’t think about your wardrobe all that much.

He hadn't ever really had the choice before—he wore the uniform of the Empire and that was that—blacks and silvers and grays and he didn’t need to worry. But the longer he spent with Marvelous, the more he found blue creeping into his wardrobe. After finding the jacket and the shirts and even the odd pair of underwear, he started looking at the Mobirate askance, wondering if it had any sort of subtle brainwashing worked in there to make one change the color choices of their clothing to fit the main color of the Gokaiger they were using.

He noticed it with everyone, and he had ample time to see everyone—barring Marvelous, of course—as they came on the ship. Even Hakase, with his mismatched pants and tops and _that bow tie_ , tended to dress in more greens as time went by.

When Gai came on board, Joe tossed the whole idea out the window. Sure—silver was what he wore when he first shoved himself into their path, but after that? No one should wear such an eye-blinding array of colors and he had to conclude that if there was magic or science or brainwashing involved, Gai had clearly gotten the defective model and Joe was grateful he joined when he did.

Joe winced when the glitter of the odd earth shoes came into sight again, squeaking as the boy got into one of his fever-pitches of excitement over the virtues of a past sentai team.

Yes, very grateful indeed. He'd stick with his blue color scheme, no matter if he would have chosen it before or not.


End file.
